


Всегда волнуюсь

by SandraShneid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Itachiyama Academy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraShneid/pseuds/SandraShneid
Summary: Ас поднял руку, и его пальцы нежно скользнули по щеке Комори, безмолвно прося либеро обратить на него внимание. Мотоя прижался щекой к тёплой ладони и заглянул в чарующие чёрные глаза. Комори видел, что сейчас в них отражалось понимание, наконец-то, пришедшее к Киёми. Понимание того, что больше всего тревожило либеро. Последняя фраза Сакусы поставила точку в этом разговоре:— Всегда волнуюсь. И всегда буду волноваться, Мотоя. Потому что я тебя люблю.





	Всегда волнуюсь

Сегодня был особенный день для Комори. Предстояло осуществить множество планов, чтобы по завершению дня получить желанный исход, так что Мотоя был ко всему готов. От самого утра и до конца последней тренировки он ярко блистал своей бодростью, которую вселяло в него предвкушение этого вечера.

Награда, которую он может получить, была настолько сладка, что Комори не мог и думать о чём-то кроме неё. Одна лишь мысль – и он готов мчаться куда угодно, чтобы желание стало явью. Сейчас для него не было ничего, кроме «вечером» и «а потом…». «Потом» тоже было его сладким ожиданием, ведь уже завтра всё будет иначе: не придется стараться задержаться в спортзале как можно дольше, чтобы не возвращаться в квартиру, где он был совсем один. Пустота в доме создавала ещё большую пустоту в сердце.

Без **него** Мотоя просто тонул в своём одиночестве. Не находя способов бороться, сбегал. Однако сегодня эта череда серых, унылых и тяжёлых дней оборвётся.

Либеро уже давно крутил в голове расписание на этот знаменательный день: навести порядок и приготовить ужин. Последний пункт был, пожалуй, самым важным и ответственным, поэтому именно на него Комори обращал большее внимание.

До окончания старшей школы ему редко приходилось готовить себе самостоятельно, да и желания особого никогда не возникало. Однако Мотоя полагал, что в совместной жизни он будет всячески заботиться о любимом человеке и все хозяйственные дела возьмёт на себя. **Теория потерпела крах.** Всесторонней заботой окружили его самого. Еда, здоровье, спорт, учёба – все сферы жизни Комори попали под излишнюю опеку. Как бы он ни сопротивлялся, отстаивая своё право ходить без маски и есть продукты любой степени вредности, однако обиженная мордашка любимого обезоруживала, позволяя нежной заботе окутать его ещё сильнее.

Хоть в какой-то мере было и приятно, но гордость и желание оберегать самому не давали наслаждаться таким расположением дел. Поэтому с течением времени либеро гордо отвоевал ответственность за уборку и стирку, чем был крайне доволен. Иногда умудрялся он иметь успехи и в других отраслях хозяйства, но готовка всегда была запретной территорией. «Поранишься... Обожжёшься… Ты устал… Мне не нужна помощь сегодня, не переживай... Займись учёбой…» — всегда оглашались тысячи причин, почему «нет». Но по насмешливому взгляду и лёгкой улыбке, которые появлялись, когда Мотоя изо всех сил на словах доказывал, какой он отличный повар и что он, может, был для того рождён, а ему не дают исполнить сию святую миссию, было понятно: в этих чёрных глазах он — маленький ребёнок. Только и оставалось, что надуться и уйти, приняв позорное поражение.

Довольный своими «наполеоновскими» планами и готовый покорить невиданные вершины Комори сметал всё необходимое с полок магазинчика рядом с домом. Ради удобства Мотоя и его сожитель постоянно заходили сюда и, словно семейная парочка, ходили меж прилавков, обсуждая, что брать, а что нет. Они бывали здесь так часто, что даже подружились с девушкой-кассиршей, в чью смену постоянно приходили. За последние две недели она стала свидетелем того, как уставший и печальный Мотоя скупал лапшу быстрого приготовления и многое другое, что было в представлении его любимого чуть ли не ядовитым.Факт совершения преступления был сокрыт: на просьбу Комори забыть про эти две недели девушка рассмеялась и дала обещание унести столь страшную тайну в могилу. Решив, что улики заметены, либеро с чистой совестью и кучей пакетов помчался домой, где его ждала уборка.

«Дело пяти секунд», — думал Мотоя, пока не окинул трезвым взором масштаб устроенной им свалки. В течении этих недель он старался не задерживаться в квартире надолго, чтоб не впадать в печаль, к коей был склонен в этот период. Что тут говорить об уборке? В грязной посуде можно было утонуть, а пылью обмазываться. Либеро изо всех сил отгонял мысли о том, какое выражение приняло бы лицо его сожителя, который, как всем было известно, к чистоте дышал крайне неровно, от такой картины. Комори передёрнуло, а мотивация приступить к работе как можно скорее взлетела, набрав первую космическую скорость. Мотоя прекрасно знал, что любая вещь, лежащая не на своём месте, или плохо стёртая пыль не останутся незамеченными. Просчёт с необходимым на уборку временем Комори пытался сократить изо всех сил: безумно носился, пытаясь сделать несколько дел одновременно, что получалось довольно скверно.

Вселенная была не на его стороне: как только парень, наконец-то, смог облегчённо выдохнуть, и пробежаться глазами по идеально вычищенному и прибранному помещению, залитому мягким светом закатного солнца, он ужаснулся, обратив внимание на часы. На готовку – самую важную часть плана – времени оставалось почти в два раза меньше. Влетев на кухню, Мотоя принялся выгребать из холодильника всё, что вроде бы должно было ему пригодиться. Разгоревшаяся паника создала полный хаос в голове: необходимая последовательность в действиях отсутствовала, из-за чего Комори всё сильнее путался. Осознание этого лишь ухудшало ситуацию, и парень оказался в замкнутом круге: переживал от того, что забывал, из-за чего упускал из внимания ещё больше. В каждом его движении были суета и небрежность, которые совершенно не помогали, когда Мотоя пытался браться за всё сразу.

Комори ничего не понимал в готовке, он просто пытался повторить то, что замечал, когда готовили другие. В действительности либеро вообще ничего не знал и не умел, ведь единственным, за кем он наблюдал, был его парень, поэтому всё внимание обращалось не на продукты и не на действия, совершаемые над ними. Мотоя был слишком увлечён любованием руками, которые виртуозно обращались со всем, что в них попадало. Со временем его взгляд очарованно направлялся то к кудрявой шевелюре, то к широкой спине, которую скрывала домашняя одежда… Картина, которую так услужливо подкинула память, перетягивая и без того рассеянное внимание либеро, заставляла улыбаться. Затем прекрасное начало будних дней, когда сразу после пробуждения Комори идёт на кухню и утыкается носом в плечо любимого, вдыхая запах его геля для душа и готовящегося завтрака. Чувства умиротворения и абсолютного счастья окутывали его в те минуты.

Одно лишь воспоминание заставило мечтательно вздохнуть, напоминая, что уже завтрашнее утро он начнёт именно с этого невинного и нежного ритуала. Но внезапно появившийся запах гари вернул в жестокую реальность. Комори испуганно развернулся к плите, но из-за неловкого взмаха руки в полёт отправился какой-то предмет. Парень не успел понять, что это было, но, судя по раздавшемуся звуку, упавший объект не был рассчитан на удачное знакомство с полом.

Забыв о первом своём порыве, Мотоя кинулся убирать осколки. Опустившись на колени, он первым же схватил самый крупный осколок, и действия его были небрежны и поспешны. Комори осмотрелся: острые части, составлявшие раньше единое целое, разлетелись по всему полу. Маленькие кусочки стекла были почти не заметны, поэтому придется снова чистить весь пол, чтобы не пропустить ничего. Снова уборка, снова дополнительная трата времени… Которого и так не было.

Обида, усталость и раздражение, захлестнули Мотою, будто сейчас разбились его шансы на успех. Обычно ведь всё не так… Комори – великолепный либеро, ловкости которого многие завидовали. Он не раскисает даже перед лицом сильных трудностей, упорно идя к своей цели. И куда всё это делось? Атмосфера дня совсем испортилась, оставляя лишь горький осадок. Боевой настрой исчез — силы вместе с ним.

Мотоя понимал, что слишком вымотался и физически, и морально. Всего две недели полностью опустошили его. Каждый день он старался выкладываться так, чтобы засыпать мгновенно, как только голова коснётся подушки. При всей этой нагрузке слишком мало питался, а если ел, то далеко не самое полезное. На одном энтузиазме не продержаться, поэтому истощённый организм не был способен поддерживать тот же темп, что и в начале дня. А разочарование сделало «контрольный в голову» всем надеждам Комори... Слишком уж всё коряво и нескладно вышло у него с этой готовкой: бросился впервые в жизни делать то, что не умеет. И теперь оставалось лишь согласиться с тем, что не подпускать его к плите было бы правильным решением: перепортил кучу посуды и продуктов. Комори поджал губы, плечи его чуть содрогнулись, а руки невольно сжались в кулаки.

Тепло и боль разлились по внутренней стороне ладони. Комори вскрикнул, отбрасывая осколок, который прорезал плоть. Пальцы дрожали из-за расползавшейся боли. Здоровой рукой Мотоя схватил и сжал запястье, как будто это остановило бы распространение неприятных ощущений. Он попытался рассмотреть рану, однако слёзы уже застилали глаза. Вот теперь уж точно всё. Последняя капля.

Фиаско.

Ни усилившийся запах гари, ни даже физическая боль не были сейчас важны для Мотои. В какой-то момент они перестали доходить до него. Шмыгая носом, парень просто смотрел перед собой, ничего не видя и не слыша. Он слишком измотан, слишком расстроен. Голова опустела, не могла осилить даже самую простую мысль. К примеру, «Который час?» В суете время, за которым он постоянно следил до начала «кухонного разгрома», пролетело совершенно незаметно. А сейчас для него незаметным стало и всё остальное.

Открывшаяся входная дверь, голос из прихожей и то, как кто-то вбежал в кухню, почуяв характерный запах горелого. Ничего этого не было для Комори, пока сильные руки не выдернули его из этого состояния. В секунду Мотоя оказался прижатым к горячему телу. Знакомый запах слабо ощущался среди заполнявшей всё помещение вони сгоревшего на сковороде мяса. Желание чувствовать больше появилось мгновенно, либеро не успел понять его до конца, когда уже развернулся и уткнулся носом в родное плечо. Непрестанно шмыгая носом, он жадно вдыхал, желая ощущать только этот аромат, которого безумно не хватало эти две недели. Грудь уже болела от частых и глубоких вдохов, но Комори не собирался останавливаться. Однако руки легли на его плечи и чуть отстранили парня, давая пришедшему осмотреть его.

— Мотоя, ты как?

Тихий голос был наполнен беспокойством так же, как и чёрные глаза, всматривавшиеся в заплаканное детское личико Комори, полное искренней радости, совершенно не сочетавшейся с измождением и усталостью, которые никуда не пропали. Однако счастье всё сильнее блестело в его глазах. Либеро наслаждался лишь одним фактом присутствия любимого, тем, что просто может видеть его перед собой. Красивое лицо, наполовину скрытое маской, как всегда чем-то омрачено. Сейчас точно тревогой… А хотелось видеть улыбку. Мотоя хотел что-нибудь сказать, хотел успокоить…

— Киёми… — чуть слышно произнёс он.

Это слово стоило Мотои больших усилий: горло болело. Произнести ещё что-то другое он уже не мог… Потому что в его затуманенном сознании промелькнула новая мысль. **«Киёми»**. Комори буквально наслаждался звуками этого имени, которое так любил произносить. Звуками, стоившими даже того, чтобы напрягать больное горло. **«Киёми»** было словно знаком того, что Сакуса рядом, ведь Мотоя использовал его лишь для обращения к нему. Либеро намеревался повторить имя своего аса, но новый детский восторг охватил его, когда Сакуса отвлёкся от осмотра, откликаясь на обращение. Мотою умилило даже то, как дернулись пряди кудрявых волос, когда Киёми поднял голову. С немым восхищением либеро разглядывал Сакусу, цепляясь за каждую знакомую и ставшую родной черту.

— Что?

Комори с трепетом впитывал каждый звук этого вопроса. Он в очередной раз застыл и замолчал. А Сакуса не мог понять этого странного и необычного для вечно активного и счастливого Мотои явления. Это беспокоило и пугало. Одна ужасающая догадка сменялась ещё более жуткой.

Неожиданно Комори нахмурил брови, и весь вид его стал источать серьёзность и недовольство, как будто проблема, с которой он столкнулся, по меньшей мере, серьёзный политический конфликт. Сакуса уже совсем потерялся в догадках — был готов вызвать скорую и попросить врачей провести полный осмотр всего, чего нужно, чтобы узнать, наконец, причину такого странного поведения. Обычно Комори всегда понимал, что Киёми беспрестанно волнуется за него, поэтому всегда рассказывал обо всём сразу, делился переживаниями и сомнениями. В противном случае Сакуса может напридумать себе множество всяких ужасов, что иногда приводило к нелепым и глупым ситуациям.

Однако сейчас Мотоя ничего не объяснял: он был слишком погружён в свои размышления. И, когда Сакуса хотел снова выяснить, что происходит, либеро не дал ему этого сделать. Комори подался вперёд, и его губы накрыли губы Киёми. Их разделяла маска, но жар поцелуя чувствовался и через неё. Слюна Мотои пропитала ткань, и ас чётче ощутил каждое наглое движение языка либеро. Такое положение дел заводило Сакусу – ему хотелось больше.

Пальцы Комори зацепились за петли маски, стягивая её с лица Киёми. В то же мгновение язык аса властно проник в приоткрытый ротик Мотои. Обоих парней охватила эйфория, смешанная с разгоравшимся всё больше возбуждением. Утопая в столь желанной близости, либеро издал блаженный стон, сводящий аса с ума и просящий перейти к более серьёзным действиям. Одна рука Киёми скользнула по спине Комори, прижимая парня ближе, другая направлялась ниже, к его штанам.

Где-то на краю сознания Мотои была мысль, что было нечто неправильное в сексе на полу разгромленной кухни в первые минуты встречи. Но прекратить это казалось безумием. Ведь, даже несмотря на отдалённый укор, сознание и тело Комори молили Сакусу не останавливаться. Находясь во власти аса, доверяясь ему полностью, забыв обо всех неудачах и проблемах, Мотоя мог просто получать то, о чём он беспрестанно грезил: быть **с ним**. В мире за пределами этих объятий, этого поцелуя был разведённый неумелым либеро беспорядок. Комори не хотел видеть ни этого хаоса, ни реакции Сакусы на него, поэтому намеревался окунуться в разгоревшуюся страсть ещё сильнее.

Пальцы либеро скользнули вверх по бедру Киёми, однако его рука была перехвачена. Мотоя разочарованно промычал сквозь поцелуй, заявляя о своём недовольстве. Однако Сакуса не отпустил, только мягко прикусил нижнюю губу Комори. Либеро не понимал, почему его парень медлит с переходом к основной части, но это не было так уж и важно, достаточно и того, что они вместе. Сакуса, по-видимому, просто растягивал удовольствие, наслаждаясь поцелуем. Плавно его пальцы переплелись с пальцами Мотои.

— Ай! – сорвалось с губ Комори.

Ас в ту же секунду разорвал поцелуй и принялся искать, что же причинило боль его любовнику. Сразу обратив внимание на руку либеро, Киёми обнаружил порез, оставленный осколком разбитой сегодня посуды. Комори ещё не успел понять, что происходит, как ас уже был вооружен аптечкой и принялся за его ладонь. Когда Мотоя всё же смог собраться и сфокусировать внимание на руке, то, к своему удивлению, обнаружил, что на месте огромной раны, которую он ощущал, когда порезался, была жалкая царапина. Комори был неприятно удивлён уровнем её ничтожности, ведь **тогда** он окончательно отчаялся, потому что посчитал, что с такой травмой готовить не сможет… А это что такое?

Возмущённо Мотоя сверлил взглядом свою ладонь. Так и хотелось спросить у неё что-то вроде «Что за подстава?» или «И это всё?», но это явно бы добило ничего не понимающего Сакусу и он бы точно вызвал скорую. Подумав о Киёми, а потом и про своё фиаско, Комори вспомнил про что-то сгоревшее на плите. Однако его испуганный взгляд не обнаружил начинающегося пожара – плита была выключена. Понимая, что лишь один человек мог это сделать, либеро опять принялся рассматривать руку. На Сакусу он взглянуть боялся. Теперь, когда глаза Киёми не застилала больше пелена страсти и желания, он уж точно должен сказать что-то. Словно провинившийся ребёнок, Комори не мог взглянуть на «родителя». Поджав губы, он, всё больше съёживаясь, ожидал бури.

— Больше ран нет? Всё в порядке?

И опять такой обеспокоенный тон. Нежный голос, полный тревоги, был большим наказанием, чем разгневанный и недовольный. Комори согласно угукнул в ответ и отвернулся, надеясь, что упавшие на лицо волосы скроют его. Мотоя снова оказался главной причиной беспокойства Сакусы, проблемой, с которой уставшему асу придётся разбираться вместо желанного отдыха. Быть обузой либеро не хотел больше всего. Он боялся, что если взглянет на Киёми, то в глубине чёрных глаз прочтёт именно этот упрёк.

Комори хотел сбежать, понимая, что вечно так сидеть не выйдет. Он искал спасительную нить — причину, которая позволит уйти так, чтобы Сакуса не разволновался больше. Взор либеро уцепился за брошенную в прихожей большую спортивную сумку, ту самую, которую в поездку брал с собой ас. Идея пришла в голову сразу же, и Мотоя вылетел из кухни, оставляя после себя уверенное: «Я брошу твои вещи в стирку». Сакуса вскочил вслед, но, увидев, что Комори уже юркнул с сумкой в ванную, где в их квартире и находилась стиральная машина, остановился. Хотелось кинуться за ним и, снова заключив в объятия, добиться ответа и узнать, что происходит.

Дни, когда Комори вёл себя странно, бывали и раньше, и в такие моменты Сакуса настырно добивался возвращения прежнего Мотои. Другого способа, кроме как спрашивать обо всём в лоб, он не знал, и за все эти годы так и не придумал. Киёми не был человеком, всегда понимающим чувства и мысли других. Наоборот: в повседневной жизни он не умел читать других так, как делал это на волейбольной площадке. Поэтому ему редко удавалось завести с кем-то хорошие отношения, ведь многих отталкивало его «непонимание» и вечно хмурое лицо. Но Комори – это не многие. Для Сакусы он всегда был другим, особенным… идеальным. Создание, абсолютно чистое во всём, покорило сердце аса ещё в школьные годы, а сейчас уже Киёми не мог представить себе жизнь без этого солнца. Чем злее и недовольнее становилась гримаса Сакусы, тем ярче и милее улыбка Комори, из-за чего Киёми таял, забывая обо всех волновавших его вещах. Неудивительно, что Мотоя был дороже всего на свете для него, а чрезмерная забота была, по мнению Сакусы, лучшим способом это показать. И в этот раз тоже хотелось её проявить… но Комори сбежал.

Тяжко вздохнув, Киёми запустил в волосы пятерню, пытаясь зачесать назад лезшие в лицо кудрявые пряди. Чёрные глаза пробежались взглядом по кухне, оценивая обстановку: что-то было не дорезано, непонятно что смешано с непонятно чем, какие-то продукты и вовсе «убиты». По количеству всего было понятно: Мотоя хотел устроить большой ужин для них двоих, хоть и не вышло. Этот факт заставил уголки губ Сакусы приподняться в нежной улыбке… **«Он так старался»**.

Время продолжало своё течение. Киёми слышал, как заработала загруженная стиральная машина, а Мотоя всё ещё не решался вернуться. Сакуса принял решение, что не станет приставать к нему сейчас, поэтому погрузился с головой в готовку-уборку. А Комори выглядывал из ванной, разведывая обстановку. Ему было стыдно, что Киёми приходится разгребать всё одному, поэтому под напором совести либеро пришлось покинуть своё убежище и, преодолевая страхи и сомнения, войти в кухню. Первым делом Сакуса принялся за готовку, оставляя грязную посуду на потом. Увидев, какая гора заполнила раковину, Мотоя решил заняться именно ею. Комори тихо подкрался к раковине, однако Сакуса не мог не заметить.

— Не надо, — ровно сказал он. — Ладонь ещё болит, наверное.  
— Уже нет.  
— Хоть я и обработал порез, но мало ли что, — так же спокойно отвечал Киёми. — Не надо.

И опять Сакуса параноит, излишне волнуется, но провинившийся либеро ничего не мог на это ответить. Не хотелось волновать аса ещё больше, пришлось отступить. Виновато опустив голову, Мотоя покорно сел на один из стульев, стоявших за обеденным столом. Сначала парень притянул к себе колени и, уткнувшись в них, хотел просто ждать, не поднимая глаз на Сакусу, но не выдержал. Взгляд неотрывно следовал за Киёми, ловя каждое его ловкое и быстрое движение. Сакуса как обычно мастерски расправлялся с продуктами, превращая то, что не успел испортить либеро, в нечто съедобное и, в чём Комори не сомневался, вкусное. Приятный запах понемногу начал заполнять помещение, и Мотоя совсем расслабился, ощущая привычную домашнюю атмосферу. Пустые переживания отступили, и Комори, наконец, осмелился сказать:

— Прости…

Сакуса обернулся, недоуменно посмотрев на него. Он не знал, что стоит ответить на это, не знал, за что ему надо прощать… Киёми подошёл к стулу, на котором сидел либеро, и встал на колени, чтобы не смотреть на Комори сверху вниз, как это было всегда. Мотоя не ожидал такого от аса: смутившись, он опустил ноги на пол, выпрямился и напрягся, не зная, чего ожидать. Сакуса на это лишь мягко улыбнулся и положил свою голову ему на колени, не прерывая зрительный контакт.

— За что простить? – ласковый и любящий тон, которым ас это произнёс, заставил Мотою расслабиться.  
— За беспорядок, — неловко пробормотал либеро в ответ.  
— Ерунда.  
— За то, что ничего приготовить не смог. Ты теперь голодный.  
— Ты и не должен был, готовка — моя работа.  
— За то, что заставил волноваться.

Последняя реплика была произнесена совсем тихо: Комори боялся, что Киёми всё же скажет то, чего либеро слышать не хотел. Этот страх отразился и на его лице — мордашка Мотои приняла самое испуганное, печальное и в то же время невинно-детское выражение, какое только возможно.

— Я **всегда волнуюсь**. Не могу не волноваться, — с виноватой улыбкой ответил Сакуса.  
— А не надо. Я могу о себе позаботиться, не маленький ведь.

Одна бровь аса поднялась, и всё его лицо будто говорило: «Да неужели». А когда Киёми кивнул в сторону раковины с наваленной в неё грязной посудой, то Мотоя не выдержал и соврал в своё оправдание:

— Только сегодня так… Остальное всё нормально было, и питался нормально.  
— Я видел упаковки от лапши быстрого приготовления в мусорном ведре.  
— Нормальное питание, — буркнул либеро.  
— Нет.

Комори обиженно надулся и отвернулся, но такая детская реакция только позабавила Сакусу. Ас поднял руку, и его пальцы нежно скользнули по щеке Комори, безмолвно прося либеро обратить на него внимание. Мотоя прижался щекой к тёплой ладони и заглянул в чарующие чёрные глаза. Комори видел, что сейчас в них отражалось понимание, наконец-то, пришедшее к Киёми. Понимание того, что больше всего тревожило либеро. Последняя фраза Сакусы поставила точку в этом разговоре:

— Всегда волнуюсь. И всегда буду волноваться, Мотоя. Потому что я тебя люблю.

Киёми редко говорил о любви, считал, что это очевидно и не нуждается в словах. Поэтому «я тебя люблю», произнесённое им, никогда не обесценивалось. Лицо Комори покрылось багрянцем, будто ас впервые говорил нечто подобно. Либеро так резко кинулся на шею асу в порыве счастья, что чуть не повалил того на пол. Сакуса ответил на объятия, одну руку запустив в волосы Мотои. Какое-то время они просидели так, пока тихий шёпот не обжёг ухо Комори:

— Еда стынет.

С неохотой либеро отпустил Киёми и, встав вслед за ним, принялся помогать накрывать на стол. Между парнями завязалась непринуждённая беседа о событиях последних двух недель. Комори больше не переживал из-за сегодняшней неудачи, на лице Сакусы не осталось тревоги и хмурости. Воцарила неповторимо нежная обстановка, сопутствующая только счастливым моментам, проведённым с любимыми.

Остаток вечера был проведён за трапезой, во время которой Мотоя не переставал хвалить готовку аса, вставляя комплименты через каждое слово, на что Киёми просто мягко улыбался. После еды парни дополнили гору грязной посуды. Хоть Комори и рвался в бой с ней, Сакуса всё равно увёл его в спальню, предлагая оставить это на завтра. Окончательно либеро потерял свой пыл, когда оказался в кровати в объятьях Сакусы. Очень быстро сон сморил Мотою, но последние сказанные асом слова он расслышал совершенно чётко:

— Я научу тебя готовить.


End file.
